plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Mobile rO81-CS
The Mobile rO81-CS is a fast, armored car-type vehicle developed by the Civil Security, and found in the Plazma Burst 2 singleplayer, but can never be used in multiplayer like other vehicles. It is first encountered in level 11 and becomes usable on level 18. The Mobile rO81-CS has great ramming skills and speed. This car can easily run over (or smash into) enemies, killing them and draining their health. The Mobile rO81-CS can be hard to control in terms of speed, and can easily be destroyed if it collides with objects at high speeds. The Mobile rO81-CS is extremely fast and powerful. The vehicle itself consists of a body curving inward around a glass-like dome, where the vehicle driver operates. There is also a spoiler and multiple exhaust pipes on the rear. The armament is connected to the side of the cockpit. Two large wheels can be seen on the ends of the vehicle, giving the Mobile a similar appearance to a Jeep. This vehicle can run over enemies, and can run any character over. It's also possible that if the floor is thin enough and a player is run over, they can slip out of the map and die. The same is true for enemies. The main weapon found on the Mobile is the Vehicle Minigun, which is also used by Drones. Enemies in Mobile rO81-CS mainly charge off-screen, especially in the Campaign. These powerful vehicles will run the player over and crush them if they are not careful. When destroyed, the driver will be ejected automatically. Like the Hound Walker-CS, the player can take control of this vehicle by getting close to it and pressing the E button. Trivia * A different model is seen in Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past. It is highly unlikely to be a Civil Security Mobile, due to no other Civil Security technology being seen in the game. This could be a Human Soldier variant of the Mobile. This version was later introduced as a decoration in Version 1.32, alongside its wheel model. * A speed test has revealed that its speed down hill is faster than a bullet. * It appeared 3 times in Plasma Burst 2 campaign: once in level 11 and twice in level 18. * When you fall or hit the floor too hard, there may be a glitch where the wheels go on top of the vehicle. * The Mobile can easy be flipped over onto its side, and cannot be returned to its normal driving position without the help of explosives. This inconvenience makes the Mobile rO81-CS difficult to operate in many situations. * As the "CS" suggests, it is used by the Civil Security. * If you shoot it with a Drone Gun CS-Virus blood will squirt out, killing the operator and disabling the vehicle, resulting in a dead body falling out. Once dead the vehicle will become neutral and usable, no matter your team. Note: Before the version 1.17, it was not possible to takeover a vehicle after killing the operator. * Unlike the Hound Walker-CS, the Mobile rO81-CS's movement is relatively silent. No motor sound can be heard. * When the Jeep accelerates in Time Warp, whether it is in use by the player or an enemy, the speed will increase greatly, and the car will have a very large chance of flipping. The player can avoid this by braking slightly to cancel the flip. * If your Mobile collides with an enemy when Time Warp is activated, the enemy has a greater chance of dying and breaking from the impact. * If the player uses Time Warp when driving the Mobile rO81-CS, it can move to absurdly high speeds, mostly resulting in the Mobile flipping over and exploding as well as the player also ejecting at absurdly high speeds, killing him. Gallery Mobile1.png|Jeep with cannon Mobile r081-cs destroyed.jpg|Destroyed Jeep Mobile + Time Warp.png|Mobile tricks Noir_Lime_Waiting_asst_Jeep.png|Noir Lime standing next to the PB:FTP Jeep. Mobile bug.png|Bugged mobile with vehicle rocket launcher Verni.PNG|Mobile rO81-CS with Vehicle Rocket Launcher uj.PNG|Mobile rO81-CS with CS-Autocannon 29.PNG|Mobile rO81-CS with Vehicle Grenade Launcher FTP Jeep Decor.png|The Jeep decoration introduced in Version 1.32 Jeep in PB2.png|Ditto, with attached wheels. Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past Category:Vehicles Category:Machinery Category:Civil Security